Love Walked In (song)
:For the 1997 film, see Love Walked In. "Love Walked In" is a song composed by George Gershwin, with lyrics by Ira Gershwin. The tune was composed in 1930, but the lyrics were not written until 1937, for the movie musical The Goldwyn Follies (1938). Hit versions include Sammy Kaye (1938), The Hilltoppers (1953), Ella Fitzgerald (1959), and Dinah Washington (1960). Artie Shaw did the song in the early 1940s. Recorded versions *Louis Armstrong and his Orchestra (recorded May 18, 1938, released by Decca Records as catalog number 1842A, with the flip side "Something Tells Me"US Decca Records in the 1500 to 1999 series) *George Benson, (recorded date unknown) released by Warner Chappell Music Ltd *Kenny Baker and Harry Sosnik's orchestra (recorded April 22, 1938, released by Decca Records as catalog number 1795A, with the flip side "Lost and Found") *Bing Crosby (recorded November 12, 1947, released by Decca Records as catalog number 24542, with the flip side "Summertime"US Decca Records in the 24500 to 24999 series) *Jimmy Dorsey and his Orchestra (recorded March 16, 1938, released by Decca Records as catalog number 1724B, with the flip side "At a Perfume Counter") *Ella Fitzgerald - Ella Fitzgerald Sings the George and Ira Gershwin Songbook (1959) *Grant Green instrumental version recorded with a trio on August 29, 1961. Released on the CD Grant Green 'Standards' in 1998 on Blue Note Records *The Hilltoppers (released by Dot Records as catalog number 15105, with the flip side "To Be Alone"[http://home.earthlink.net/~jaymar41/hilltoppers.html Time Will Tell: The Hilltoppers (on The Interlude Era site] *Gene Kardos and his Orchestra (vocal by Pat Henry), recorded January 13, 1938, released by Melotone Records as catalog number 8-03-05, with the flip side "Love Is Here to Stay"Melotone Records discography for 1938) *Sammy Kaye and his Orchestra (recorded March 20, 1938, released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 4017, with the flip side "Moments like This"Vocalion Records in the 4000 to 4499 series) *Teddi King - Bidin' My Time (1956) *Joe Loss and his orchestra (recorded November 1, 1954 in London, released by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number BD 6184) *Sy Melano with Magic Strings (released by Bell Records as catalog number 1014A, with the flip side "I'm in the Mood for Love"Bell Records in the 1003 to 1120 series *Susannah McCorkle - Someone to Watch Over Me (1998) *David Rose and his Orchestra (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30865, with the flip side "Fascinating Rhythm"MGM Records in the 30500 to 30887 series) *Allen Roth Orchestra (vocal by Lawrence Brooks, released by Silvertone Records as catalog number 18A, with the flip side "Make Believe"Silvertone Records discography) *Artie Shaw and his orchestra (recorded June 6, 1945, released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-1745, with the flip side "Dancing on the Ceiling";RCA Victor Records in the 20-1500 to 20-1999 series later recorded January 6, 1950, released by Decca Records as catalog number 24869, with the flip side "I Get a Kick out of You" and as catalog number 27213, with the flip side "Don't Worry 'Bout Me"US Decca Records in the 27000 to 27495 series) *Dinah Shore (released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-1651, with the flip side "Someone to Watch Over Me") *Roy Smeck's Serenaders (recorded March 24, 1938, released by Decca Records as catalog number 1750A, with the flip side "There's a New Moon over the Old Mill") *Leslie Uggams *Sarah Vaughan - Sarah Vaughan Sings George Gershwin *Lou Weertz (subsequently better known as Roger Williams) (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30685, with the flip side "Make Believe") *Lew White (released by MGM Records as catalog number 30586, with the flip side "I'll Follow My Secret Heart") *Benjamin Grosvenor recorded a piano solo version on his 2012 album "Benjamin Grosvenor - Rhapsody In Blue: Saint-Säens, Ravel, Gershwin", including Saint-Saën's 2nd Piano Concerto in G Minor, Ravel's Piano Concerto in G Major, Ravel's Prélude in A Minor and Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue References Category:Songs